horse_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
Foal Pastures
The foal pastures are owned by the non-player character Kai Walker, and referred to as "Kai's Estate" sometimes. He uses his spacious pastures to offer his services. These are available to anyone who wishes to free up some space for a while. Players can send their foals to his pastures for boarding. Until their return, these foals won't count toward the stable capacity. This means you can avoid the over-capacity penalties by using this feature. On your player profile, in the estate info box to the left, you can see how many foals you have at Kai's pastures. A player can board up to 40 foals at any given time. The foal pastures will get their own place on the city map. For now, you can access them through the sidebar. Boarding Service Any foal between 6 months and 3 years of age can temporarily stay at Kai's foal pastures. During its time there, the foal gets fully cared for and pampered by Kai and its physical fitness and affection won't drop. While your foal is in boarding, right above its pasture slot you can click its name to access its profile. Several game features are blocked for your foal while it's at the foal pastures: *You can't see the care buttons, since Kai handles the caretaking. *You won't be able to artificially age it up. *You can't test its color genes at the laboratory. *You won't be able to use veterinary services on your foal. *You can neither train your foal nor see its training progress. *You can't remove items from it. *You can't enter your foal in conformation shows. You can still do the following while your foal is in boarding with Kai: *You can access the foal's Summary, Genetics, Achievements, Offspring, Health, and Update tabs. *You can sell it. If the foal was for sale prior to boarding, it will just remain on sale. You can also put it up for sale when it's already at the foal pastures, through the Update tab of its profile. *You can take it off sale by using the "My Trades" button at the Marketplace. *You can change the name, tagline, and stable block of your foal, through its Update tab. *You can send it to the retirement home without having to retrieve it from the pastures first. Sending Foals To Kai When accessing the foal pastures, you see the list of all 40 slots and their individual cost. However, they fill up in the correct order from first to last. If you already have foals at Kai's place, they are shown occupying the respective slots at the top of the list. The next open slot lets you select a foal to board, all other slots are greyed-out. You can board any foal which is at least 6 months but still under 3 years old. Open the drop-down menu of the next available slot in line. Selecting a foal there doesn't send it to the pastures yet or charge a fee. First it fills in the slot, with its breed and age appearing underneath. If you really want to board, press the orange "Leave for fee" button and confirm the pop-up. This charges the fee and sends the foal to the pastures, and the next slot in line will become available for use. Foals Returning In each occupied slot at the pastures, you can see when you sent the foal there and in how many days it will naturally return to your estate. This marks the point where it turns 3 years old. Kai only boards foals, so any horse reaching this age automatically gets sent home. Players receive a notification 1 week and another notification 1 day before this happens. Should you not have room, the horse still returns to your estate. Keep in mind you can't breed while being over-capacity, though. It is possible to retrieve your foals from the pastures at any time. As soon as you've sent a foal there, you can use the black "Return now" button in its pasture slot to take it back to your estate immediately. Pricing System Each slot charges a fee of HRC (Horse Reality Coins) per use. Starting at 250 HRC for the first slot, the price increases by 250 HRC per slot, the final one is 10.000 HRC to use. Simply put, whatever you need to pay for boarding another foal depends on how many foals you're already boarding. The fee gets paid upfront when sending a foal to Kai and covers its current stay. You won't need to make subsequent payments, regardless of how long the boarding. Should you retrieve a foal before it naturally returns to your estate, none of the fee will get refunded. If you want board the same foal again, you'll need to pay for boarding again. If a foal returns from the pastures, a slot opens up. Thus, boarding becomes cheaper as your number of foals at Kai's pastures drops. Example: You have three foals at the pastures, the next one would take up slot #4 and cost 1.000 HRC to board. If one of those other three foals returns first, this opens up a slot. Thus, the next foal would instead take slot #3 and only cost 750 HRC. Category:World